Wojna z Gigantami cz.1
Giganci ruszyli ze swej Groty Gigantów w kierunku na Góre Olimp , by tam obalić niegodziwego i nieudaczynka Zeusa od władzy Dolina Tytanów , Góra Otys a Góra Olimp Giganci (śpiew): " My nieustraszeni olbrzymy , u których lękają się śmiertelnicy i od naszych stóp częsie się ziemia " Lajstrygonowie dołaczyli do Gigantów i jeszcze dołączyli inni Feakowie do wojny przeciw Olimpowi Anteusz Gigants:Naprzód bracia Giganci na Olimp i wszyscy razem rzucimy Zeusa z władzy ! Giganci:Rzucic Zeusa od władzy ! Pallas Gigants:I wy Lajstrygonowie do nas połączyliście by obalić niewiernego Zeusa i ten cholerny Olimp Lajstrygonowie:Chwała i cześć Gai w tym czasie ..... na Olimpie Pałac Olimpijski Hera: Hihihihi Ares: Mamo a co ty taka uśmiechnięta Hera: A wesoło mi ( uśmiechem na ustach ) Ares:Mamo masz plan Hera gładzi policzek swemu synowi Aresowi Hera:Ależ oczywiście tym razem Zeus pożałuje że wogóle się urodził Ares:Wojna ciekaw z kim Hera:Z Gigantami Ares:Wow mamo ależ poszalałaś ( z uśmiechem ) ale bedzie gibos Hera:Właśnie Giganci się zbliżają ( złowrogim uśmiechem ) I tym razem Zeusie nawet tego niedasz rady bez niczyjej pomoc Pałac Olimpijski / Sala Tronowa Zeus jest cały w panicę i sie trzesię Zeus:Co jest ? ( w panice ) Czy to jakiś bunt ? Ale jak ? Przeciez nic nie zrobiłem czy ja jestem taki słaby ? Posejdon :A jak myślisz Zeusie Zeus odwrócił się panicznie i ujrzał swego brata Posejdona w sali tronowej Zeus:Posejdonie bracie Zeus szybko idzie w stronę Posejdona i go prztula w ty samym się ma drgawki Posejdon:Teraz mnie witasz Zeusie ( marszczy brwi ) Zeus:No tak Posejdon:Jak była wojna z naszym ojcem Kronosem i z wujami Tytanami to wogóle nie walczyłeś Zeus:Wiem o tym ale teraz Posejdon:Zeusie sam uważasz się za lepszego o innych i teraz masz Zeus:Dobra dobra pomożesz mi ( błagalnym wzrokiem ) Posejdon:Dobra to jest ostani raz Zeus był choć wystraszony ale i też szczęsliwy że Posejdon mu pomoże walce przeciw Gigantom Posjedon:Tera wojna z Gigantami Zeus strachiwym wzrokiem na połogę sali tronowej i kiwnoł głową że " tak " Posejdon:Będzie poczebna nam pomoc naszych krewnych Zeus:Część naszych krewnych mnie nienawidzi Posejdon:Hymm .... ciekawe dlaczego no tak bo ty źle innych traktujesz ! Zeus:Dobrze tera bede naszych krewnych dobrze traktował Posejdon spojrzał na Zeusa Zeus:Ale naprawdę bede dobrze naszych kochanych krewnych najeżycie traktował najlepiej Posejdon:Zeusie jeśli skłamiesz to pamiętaj że Styx Oceanida ciebie dopadnie i rozkaże swym bestią ciebie rozszarpać Zeus tymi słowami Posejdona że Styx córka Okeanosa i Tethys może go zniszczyć Zeus:Noooo nooo no wwiem ( jąkająć się ) Posejdon:Pamiętaj Styx Oceanida broni swych braci Potamoi i siostry Oceanidy Zeus:Wwiiieeemmm ( jąkać się jeszcze bardziej ) Posejdon:No to tera plan działania obrony Olimpu przed Gigantami Zeus:Takkk takk takk ( przytaknoł głową na znak rozumienia ) Posejdon wraz z kuzynem Prometeuszem z nimi byli też dzieci Zeusa - Atena , Artemida , Apollo , Hermes , Ares nawet przybyła Nike Posejdon:Nike masz od was więcej doświadczeń wojennych niż my wszyscy razem wzięci Nike:Do prawda więc wiem że Giganci się zbliżaj na Olimp Prometeusz:Czyli obrona Olimpu Posejdon:Tak